


Apology Flowers

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex sets the stove on fire, Comedic Alex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic, one of these days I will be original but this is not that day, you know my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Alex tries to make Olivia dinner since she has a long shift. However, years of living with a good cook have not improved Alex's own skills whatsoever.Prompt: "What are the flowers for?"
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Apology Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I know you are all thinking, "Irene, you wrote comedic Alex? We are shocked. This is shocking." And I apologize. I know you will need time to recover from this entirely unexpected development. 
> 
> In all seriousness, I do have a lot of these one-shots (long drabbles?) to write and I very much enjoy writing comedic Alex and I feel like as long as it's not repetitive I'll probably keep doing it. I like writing fluff and I like having Alex surrender her pride.

Olivia just wants to go to sleep. She hasn’t been home in three days, but it might have been longer. Once you stay at work for 72 consecutive hours, the days start to blend together. But she’s going home now, and her girlfriend texted her hours ago that she was making dinner, so maybe the week is salvageable. 

She feels like she’s going to collapse as she opens the door. She shrugs off her coat, not caring that it lands on the floor. She does a cursory scan of her environment, hoping to find Alex, preferably wearing something soft, so Olivia can just fall asleep while leaning against her. No such luck. Instead, her eyes are drawn to an ornate flower arrangement on the front table. She notices brightly colored tulips, lilies, and roses, all in one of her nicer vases. Her stomach drops. She could have sworn their anniversary wasn’t for another week. 

“Al! I’m home!” she calls. Out walks Alex, in --thank god-- a fluffy sweater. 

“Hey, soldier. Are you ready to go to bed?” The sweater looks so inviting, and Alex looks so pretty, but Olivia has to figure out what’s going on first. 

“What are the flowers for?” Alex’s eyes find the ground and Olivia feels awful. She forgot something. She knows Alex is extremely forgiving and understanding of her crazy-ass work schedule, but their  _ first  _ anniversary. Olivia won’t forgive herself for that. 

“It doesn’t matter, Liv. Let’s just go to bed.”

“No, Al, it does matter. I’m so sorry I missed our anniversary. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. It’s just this case-” Alex raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Our anniversary isn’t for another week.”

“Then what… flowers? Why?”

“It’s late, Liv.”

“Tell me why there are flowers. What did I miss?”

“You didn’t miss anything.”

“Alex-”

“You remember how I said I was going to cook you dinner?”

“Uh huh. Sorry I missed it.”

“There wasn’t really anything to miss.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I was trying to fry some chicken, but something happened with the oil and-” Now Olivia smells it. The air fresheners. 

“Alex…”

“-I honestly don’t know how it happened.”

“You set fire to the stove? Again?”

“I might have, yes.”

“So these are apology flowers.”

“No! These are ‘you work too hard’ flowers that I happened to buy while I was getting us a new fire extinguisher.”

“Did the fire department have to come?”

“No. I know how you hate the fire department.”

“Good. They would have been annoying as fuck.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is true… They’ve hated me ever since I arrested one of their bros.”

“‘Bros’?”

“I’m tired.”

“No kidding.”

“Can you make pancakes tomorrow?”  
“Liv, the stove is burnt. I can’t get it replaced until Friday.”

“But then… what are we going to make for breakfast.”

“I got us some Froot Loops.”

“What are we, five?”

“It’s a temporary stop-gap. Do you care?”

“No.”

“Good. Let’s go to bed.”

Olivia wakes up before her alarm. Before Alex, too. She smiles, and carefully runs a hand over Alex’s cheek. With a stretch, she rises from their bed, and realizes she’s still wearing the same clothes as last night. She’ll change soon, but not right now. 

Wandering into the kitchen, she takes a moment to appreciate the flowers in the first few rays of dawn. They really are beautiful. Almost beautiful enough for Olivia to be okay with missing out on pancakes.

She opens the refrigerator and is relieved to find it a) undamaged and b) filled with fresh fruit. She sets out two bowls and begins cutting fruit into small chunks.

“What’re you doing?” she hears Alex ask from the entryway, her voice still heavy with sleep.

“I’m showing you how to make food without burning the apartment building down.”

“I just burnt the stove.”

“I know, and if you had been making this fruit salad, you wouldn’t have done that.”

“Fruit salad? Why-”

“We’re not eating Froot Loops.”

“But it’s just chopped fruit.”

“There will be whipped cream.” Alex smiles at that, walking up to Olivia and wrapping her arms around her.

“You indulge me.”

“I do,” Olivia says, kissing her head. “And also I need to eat something since God knows the next six meals I have will probably be from a box.”

“Whipped cream comes from a box.”

“Whipped cream comes from a  _ container _ .”

“How long until you have to go in?”

“Cragen gave me until noon.”

“ _ Noon _ ?” Alex exclaims. “Then why are you awake?”

“I woke up.”

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

“I’m doing something.”

“Come on,” Alex says, leaning in to kiss Olivia suggestively. “I’ll make it worth your while.” Olivia laughs as Alex kisses her neck. 

“You realize that I come back to bed with you, I’m resuming my fruit salad immediately after we have sex.”

“What a romantic thought,” Alex grumbles, pulling away slightly but still moving her hands to Olivia’s hips.

“When I have a task, I like to finish it.”

“That explains why you work 20 hours days.”

“Uh huh. So, what’s the plan, Counselor?” Alex finally relinquishes Olivia with a sigh.

“Finish your fruit salad. Then we’ll have breakfast in bed.” Olivia lets out an approving hum and pulls Alex in for another kiss.

“If it weren’t for the breakfast, I’d have been right on board with your first plan.”

“Well in that case, when you come to bed, bring the whipped cream with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I would temper the normalcy of the fluff with the rare occasion of me writing a sex joke. See in three years for the next one.
> 
> Anyway, in case you also like Barisi, Purim is on February 25th so my next Jewish Rafael fic will be then. Read it if you want to learn about one of the most metal holidays with one of the most cheerful celebrations.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
